


The Long March

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Expanded Clone Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: There is no guarantee in war. Nobody gets the promise of safety or survival. It is a disheartening lesson to some.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Expanded Clone Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394023
Kudos: 4





	1. One among Many

_My first day as a member of the 225th, it was hot, sandy, chaotic. Nothing at all like the training they'd told us about. All that training, the years of training, it really doesn't prepare you for all the screaming or the blood, does it?_

_I'm still amazed we made it through the first hour. Never mind the first day._

* * *

The Acclamator-class cruiser slammed out of hyperspace, carrying thousands of men and equipment aboard. In front of them was the planet Geonosis. CC-5822 looked at the orange planet from the bridge of the ship, named the RN- _Warrior_. 

CT-7567, the captain of the 501st Legion, stepped up behind him. 7567 had been asked to lead the legion almost immediately after passing his final test alongside his batchmates, CC-5052, CC-6454, himself, and CC-5822. From what 5822 understood, the majority of his and 7567's units were going to be on the front while they took a a couple of companies to destroy a droid foundry. "This is it, brother." 7567 spoke. 

"Yeah, 7567." 5822 replied. "Yeah it is." They'd eaten on the way there, and as the _Warrior_ entered atmosphere, the ship's captain, an admiral by the name of Callen Kestis, ordered every available clone into the LAATs. 

"Captain!" CS-6783 said over the helmet comms. "My platoon is being ordered to a kriffing execution arena! Apparently, that's where the Jedi are!" 

"Copy that, 6783." 5822 answered. "Stay safe out there, ya hear?" 6783 didn't answer, so 5822 presumed he was briefing Second Battalion's 1st Platoon, nicknamed Ranger Platoon. His heart pounding in his chest, 5822 checked his rifle one last time. 

"Sir, where are we going?" CT-9846 asked. 

"We're heading to a droid foundry! Intel says there's two in the area, so 7567, Torrent, and Tidal company are going to hit the first one! We're going to hit the second one, 9846." 5822 answered. 

"Liftoff!" The pilot announced, and 5822 smiled under his helmet at his boys. 

"Take us to our LZ, Xavier." He ordered. 

Xavier was most certainly unique amongst the infantry soldiers. During his flight sims, he'd do anything he could to accomplish his objective. If he was desperate, he'd crash his ship into the objective in hopes it would work. 

"Copy that, have fun!" Xavier replied. The LAAT shook with sporadic AA fire from the ground below, but settled as they flew closer to their objective. 5822 listened to the comm chatter from first company's second platoon.

"Our wings have taken fire, but we're holding." The pilot said to CT-8712, a lieutenant. 

"How close are we?" 5822 asked Xavier. 

"Another click, sir, then I'm afraid you'll be on your own until I'm able to reinforce you." Xavier answered. The lights in the gunship went red.

"Red light, boys, stand by," 5822 said. Then Xavier landed, and the lights went green. "Green light! Let's go!" He shouted, hopping out of the LAAT quickly. First battalion met up quickly. 

"Good luck, sir!" Xavier called as he took off, banking into a hard left as he went to join the battle. 

"Alright, gents," 5822 said as he brought up a holomap. "We're about half a click away from our objective, and we have about four hours before it needs to be destroyed." 

8712 spoke up. "We have two options here. Go through the canyon and risk an enemy assault, or go around the sides and risk getting attacked anyway." They had AT-TEs, so that was counting for them. 

5822 thought for a moment, then answered. "Well, the canyon is difficult to pass through for the walkers, and the sides are too much of an expected route. I say we go through the canyon." The crews for the walkers agreed, and the march began. Hundreds of clones either climbed onto the walkers, packed inside, or stayed on the ground. 

5822 stayed on the ground, carrying his rifle like a typical infantryman would while on patrol, but his heart continued to pound in his chest as his eyes darted along the canyon's walls. Had he made an error? Were the bugs and the droids going to pop on along the sides and slaughter them all? Despite his own anxieties, no hostile appeared. 

Then they reached the foundry's location. Surprisingly, it was in a basin, which would have made shelling it easy if there hadn't been a shield protecting it. "Haar'chak!" 8712 swore. 

5822 sighed, before an idea came to him. "Well, we get the location of the shield generator, we can get the shield down," he began. 

"And finish our objective faster." 9846 finished. "That's a good idea, sir." 

5822 smirked. "Alright gents! Get the best scouts, then those scouts and I will look for the shield generator. Those who remain here, protect the tanks!" It took a moment, but CS-1787 arrived with the best scouts. 

"Sir!" 1787 said. "We're ready and able, sir!" 

"Good, let's go." 5822 said. Carefully, they made their way down the slope, the sand shifting under their combat boots. If one of them fell, 5822 was sure the Seppies would find them, then kill them. Once they reached the bottom, the clones spread out, but still held their rifles at the ready. 

1787 spoke up. "Sir, how are we going to get the shield down?" 

"Well," 5822 replied. "If there is enemy armor we can hijack it and destroy the generator. If not, we'll have to place an explosive charge, then run like haran." As it was, there weren't any tanks, so the demolitions team planted explosives along the middle of the generator. 

"Explosives are armed and ready, sir." 1787 said. 

"Good. Now run!" 5822 ordered, breaking into a sprint. Behind him as they sprinted, 1787 pressed the button. Rocks fell from the hill as the demolitions team raced up it, the ground shaking fiercely as the AT-TEs fired upon the factory. Spires came crashing down, crushing droids underneath them as the factory was destroyed. 

"Good job, sir." 9846 said. 

"Thank you. Calling for evac now." 5822 replied. 

* * *

_Incredibly, the 225th survived the crucible of Geonosis, emerging battle hardened, and ready for whatever the war was to throw at us._


	2. Assignments

_When we arrived at Muunilinst, General Kenobi had gathered an army large enough to capture two star systems. General Laws was initially deployed with the ARC troopers, and assisted them in destroying an enemy cannon before joining the space battle. As the Seppies had chosen to have forward gun positions within the city of Harnaidan, we had no choice but to destroy those buildings._

* * *

"Please report to your assigned ships." The automated ship computer said as 5822-now named Thorin-put his bucket on his head. 

"Alright, gents," he began. "This is it! Orders are to capture Harnaidan, overrunning any Sep positions. We'll be spearheading the assault force alongside the 212th and 62nd battalions. Any questions?" 

9846-Maps-spoke up. "Where are we entering the city, sir?" 

"We'll be entering Harnaidan on the left flank, then moving to our final objective: the tower of Harnaidan." The tower of Harnaidan was easily the biggest structure in all of Muunilinst, and stood at over two kilometers high, and five kilometers long. It was debatable if the tower was able to be destroyed. 

"Copy that, sir." 1787-Docks-replied.

Thorin turned his head. "General," he said, arm instantly moving up into a salute. 

"At ease." Jonathan spoke, his short-cut brown hair exposed since he didn't have his own helmet on. His gear was far different than the men he served with. A dark tan coat, equipment on both the front and back, dark tan pants, an blaster he called the Thompson, a pistol named the M1911, dark tan boots, and a dark tan helmet. 

"What about you, sir?" Maps asked. 

"I'm afraid I'll be deploying with the ARC troopers in this assault." The general sighed. "Then I'll be joining the space battle." 

"May the Force be with you, sir." Thorin said. 

"And with you." Jonathan replied as he walked out of the hanger the 225th were in. 

"Good to see you again, Xavier!" Thorin called as the pilot entered the hanger bay. 

"Good to see you too, brother." Xavier replied. As the 225th boarded the gunships, Thorin thought hard about his training as a Alpha-ARC. 

_"DID I SAY YOU COULD TAKE A BREAK? GET BACK TO WORK!"_ He shook his head, patting his DC-17s lovingly. The gunships shuddered heavily as they exited the hanger. 

Xavier was listening to orders, so Thorin tuned in. "-vier, head to these coordinates: grid 3-8-6-1." The admiral said. 

"Copy that." Xavier replied, then he relayed the orders to the rest of the 225th's landing force. 

Then they entered atmo, and instantly brothers were checking their weapons one last time. Was this it? Was this the battle they died in? 

"Xavier," Thorin asked. "How far to the LZ?" 

"About another click, sir." Xavier replied, voice stiff with attention and concentration. 

"Thanks," Thorin said before he tuned in to the rest of the assault force. 

"Open doors," one of the 212th pilots called. 

"ARC troopers, deploy!" General Kenobi ordered. 

"Yes sir!" Chief-the pilot assigned to take the ARCs as close as he could to the objective-replied, banking his gunship into a hard left. General Kenobi leaned out of his gunship's leftmost forward door. 

Missiles flew at them. "Evasive action!" He called, and the gunships began swerving left and right as they dodged AA fire. Hailfire Droids, Super Battle Droids, and regular B1s fired upon them from below. 

Thorin's gut twisted as the gunship he was in bucked heavily. "Let's go! Let's go!" He roared as the gunships carrying the 225th settled down on the ground, unscathed by the explosions. 

Like the other men, he charged forward, followed closely by First Battalion-nicknamed Veteran's Battalion and Lost Battalion respectively-and Second Battalion, nicknamed Hacksaw Battalion. "Enemy infantry in the buildings! Light 'em up!" Maps yelled. As the AT-TEs touched down, the massive railgun on top aimed at a building...and fired. 

The windows and walls of two rooms exploded outwards in a deadly display of fire, shattered glass, and broken wood as the contents within the room-likely explosives, Thorin rationalized-detonated. "Come on!" "Let's go!" Various brothers called, and the clone captain briefly wondered if General Laws was doing ok before returning his mind to the task at hand. 

"Hello, boys," the pilot of the AT-TE called. "Give us directions and we'll cover ya as we move along." 

"We're moving to the top left corner of the city before we attack the Tower of Harnaidan." Docks replied. 

"Copy that." The pilot said, the large tank moving slowly, but menacingly as it advanced. Thorin, again, tuned into the rest of the assault force. 

"Wait," a brother said. "What's that?" Thorin heard the sound of a speeder bike, then a scream and an explosion. He whirled around. 

"Enemy lancers!" He roared. "They're blowing up our artillery!" The captain raced into a nearby building along with the rest of Veteran and Hacksaw Battalions. A spear pierced the AT-TE, and, a moment later, the walker exploded, killing the crew. 

Thorin stared in shock at the burning husk, before turning his back on it. They had to complete their objective.

The rest of the attack run toward the top left corner of the city was quiet. The odd lone droid on patrol, but nothing truly serious. Then they reached the Tower. 

"Look at this," Docks commented. "Trenches, emplacements, turrets-they're hiding something." 

"Agreed," Thorin said. "AT-TE-101, need backup at the Tower of Harnaidan. We have multiple trenches, gun emplacements, and turrets. We won't get through by ourselves." 

"Copy that." The pilot said. "We'll arrive when we can." 

"Alright," Thorin said. "Maps, Docks-I want you and your platoons in sniper positions. Lancer, Recker-take your platoons and make sure the tanks have a clear line of fire." 

"Yes, sir!" The four men replied simultaneously. 

"Everyone else, clear the buildings." Thorin ordered. "We'll sweep for any droids, bombs, IEDs, and plans." 

"Yes, sir!" The other clones agreed. Thorin took Ranger and began sweeping a smaller tower. The building was silent, undisturbed by the war. 

A small layer of dust rested upon the floor, with droid footprints clearly in it. "Those droid footprints are leading toward the door we just came in," Thorin said to himself. "But it's worth sweeping the upper floors anyway." 

"Sir!" Ranger's lieutenant, CT-622-5311 (nicknamed Enigma), said. "Looks like the Seps went further into this building." 

"Copy that," Thorin said, kicking open a door. Turning back to his men, he grinned, and said, "follow me," as he began walking up the stairs. Combat boots thumped against the metal stairs as they began to sweep the second floor. 

"Captain!" CT-361-1212 said. "Found a datapad over here, give me a minute and it'll be cracked open like a mudhorn's egg." 

"Alright, boys," Thorin began. "We're buying CT-361-1212 some time. Set up defensive formations." His brothers followed his orders, flipping desks and chairs to give themselves cover as the mechanical footsteps of typical B1 battledroids approached. 

The door opened, and the clones opened fire, Thorin's DC-17s lighting up the room with a blue hue every shot he and his brothers took. Blood red blaster shots also lit up the room, the merciless droids ruthlessly shooting at them. Hunter, Ranger's sergeant, took a shot to the shoulder, then the head. 

He crumpled to the floor, the blackened scorch mark on his helmet smoking. Then, the droids stopped coming. Thorin poked his head out of his cover. "That seems to be the last of them," he said, before he turned to his fallen brother. Enigma was on his knees, holding Hunter's body up. 

"Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la." Enigma said quietly, his head bowed as he finished the Mandalorian saying. 

"Vod," Thorin said. "Hunter will rest easily, and he will be remembered." 

"Yes, he will, sir." Enigma said. The men of Ranger Platoon stood silently, fists clenched and helmets held tightly under arms. 

"Sir?" CT-361-1212 said quietly. "I'm in." 

"Good." Thorin replied. Then they heard a beeping sound. 

"Bomb!" Someone yelled. Enigma picked up the bomb, and hurled it out of a window. It didn't get far enough before it exploded, sending shattered glass everywhere. 

When Thorin was able to speak again, there was no sign of Enigma, save for a lone, shattered piece of armor laying innocently on a desk. It was Enigma's. There was nothing left save for the lone, shattered armor piece. "No," he rasped. 

But then he clenched his fists in anger. "Ranger platoon," he began. "Continue sweeping this building. Prepare to move out in five, because for now, we rest." 

"Sir, the AT-TEs are here." His comm crackled. 

"Copy that," Thorin said, standing up and grabbing the shattered piece of armor. His _vod_ would be remembered. 

* * *

_After the Battle of Muunilinst, the 225th took a moment to recover. We needed it, but the next day, we stood up and fought again. General Laws also took a moment to recover, and after his mission with what is now commonly called the Muunilinst 10, he requested that ARC-77, more commonly known as 'Fordo', be transferred to the 225th._


End file.
